Back Again
by Neon.Love.Monkey
Summary: Meet Cassie Evans. The 14 year old chestnut haired girl who's grown up with the Curtis brothers and Darry's outfit of Greasers, easily becoming best friends with Ponyboy and Johnny. But after she wasn't there when it all happened...Chapter 8 up!
1. Double Funeral

(For those people who are very picky about grammar: If you haven't read The Outsiders, or seen the movie, you might be bothered by the grammar in this story. I intend to show a slightly Southern accent, or what ever accent they have in it, because it is how S.E Hinton wrote some things in hers. So I don't want to be getting any grammar flames! LoL)

_When I saw her, she was standing by the fresh grave, wiping a tear off her cheek…_

Ponyboy Curtis wiped at the tears running down his face furiously. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't cry…but seeing Johnny and Dally, lying motionless in the flimsy coffins had just brought back the painful memories.

"Pony…" Darry's voice sounded from behind his shoulder and Ponyboy sniffled, wiping off the tears with his coat sleeve. He didn't like Darry to see him cry…even in a situation like this.

"Yeah?" Ponyboy asked, turning around. People that had gathered around the grave…more people than he'd thought would show up…were now heading inside the church, or heading home.

"Me and Soda are going to be inside the church, alright? I know you wanted to stay out here, so just give us a holler when you want to leave." Darry said and Ponyboy noticed that Darry's eyes were slightly swollen. He would be slightly surprised if Darry had cried. He hadn't even cried at their parents' funeral, and the only time Ponyboy had even seen Darry cry was at the hospital only a few weeks ago…

"Alright." Ponyboy answered, slouching down and staring at the ground. "I will."

"Okay." Darry said, patting his shoulder firmly. "Take your time." Ponyboy nodded, watching Darry's retreating back after he nodded and left in silence. It was only when Darry had gone into the church that Ponyboy turned around and stared at the gray slates again.

_Dallas Winston…Jonathon Cade_…Dally and Johnny had both been gone in a split second. Johnny had died as a hero, saving more than a few kids from a fire along with Ponyboy. Dally had died because the one thing, the one person that had mattered in his life had slipped away and everything had gone wrong. And he, who had been caught up in the middle of it all, had been the only one that survived. It felt wrong…and he felt guilty they had left instead of him.

He looked up, wiping away more hot tears. He'd just finished his English report, a recount of what had happened. Darry, Sodapop and Steve had all read it over, and they'd given him good replies. But he didn't feel convinced enough. A small shuddering gasp filled his ears and he looked up to see someone standing by Johnny's grave. Someone he recognized…

"Cassie?" He said quietly and the girl looked up. His frown broke into a strained smiled and he strode over to her.

"Pony!" When they'd reached each other, she threw her arms around him tightly in a hug. Cassie Evans was the unofficial member of their group of Greasers. Girls weren't usually allowed in gangs, but Cassie was an exception.

"Hey there, Ladybug." Her official nickname had been given to her a year after she'd met Ponyboy. The year they had moved from the country and into their home. Cassie Evans was a sweet, kind, but strong willed girl, which was what made her stick inevitably to them. She wasn't going to be the first one to let down a fight…orally.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was muffled seeing as she was talking into his shirt, but he could hear her. "I should've come…but I had no idea until I read the paper…" She trailed off, stifling a sob. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to bite back tears himself. Cassie felt guilty for not being there while her family had dragged her on a trip. She'd left the day before he got jumped…the day before it all happened.

"Cassie, you didn't know. It's okay." Ponyboy said, trying to be calming, but Cassie stepped back from him and he got a good look at her face for the first time. She was pale, just like she had always been, but it was a fair pale that made her glow. Her bright green eyes were exaggerated by her long dark chocolate brown waves and her face was splashed with soft freckles.

"I went to see them." She whispered, looking fearfully at the two graves. Ponyboy turned so that he was facing the graves again and sighed. "Before they died."

"You did?" he asked. Cassie was dressed in a small black dress, something that she hardly wore. But her move to the Soc's side of town had been unexpected…she had spent most of her time since she moved their at the Curtis house, hanging with the guys. That was something she didn't mind at all.

"Yeah." She paused, smiling at Johnny's grave. "Johnny's hair was so short…and Dally, Dally just kept on talking about what a stunt you'd pulled on him." He laughed softly, remembering one of the first things Dallas had said to him.

"_If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I swear you'll be a dead man."_

"I heard about how he died." Ponyboy was ripped away from the memory only to remember a horrible one. How Dally had died. He'd robbed a store after Johnny had died in the hospital and phoned Darry, telling him to meet him in the park. The whole gang had run there, all of them still beat up from the rumble…and they'd all watched him get ripped down to the ground by bullets. 

"Yeah." He looked up to try and crack a grin, but it came out as a lopsided frown. "Not so gallant, eh?" Cassie laughed tearfully, nodding her head.

"But Dallas wouldn't have had it any other way Pony, and you know it." She said, nudging him. "Johnny would've driven him mad."

"Yeah." Ponyboy said, finally feeling ready to let go of them. They were gone and there was nothing he could do about it… "Why don't we go get a bite to eat? There was some pretty good looking stuff in there."

"Aww, come on Steve. Hand it over." Two-Bit Matthews whined from across the TV room. It was a typical Saturday morning at the Curtis house. Two-Bit, Steve and Soda were all sprawled out on the couches in the TV room, waiting for breakfast, which was being made by Darry and Ponyboy.

"Why? All you want to do is watch some kid show." Steve Randle said, clutching the remote control for the TV. Ponyboy sniggered, knowing that Two-Bit was wanting to watch his favorite cartoon, a definite sign that he had still to mature.

"Hey! Mickey Mouse is not some kid show." Two-Bit said back defensively as Darry carried in the chocolate cake with frosting. Sodapop, who was paying very little attention to their fight, grabbed the first thick slice of cake eagerly. Most people ate eggs and toast for breakfast…the Curtis house made chocolate cake for breakfast.

"Yeah, it is! My kid sister would beg to have…" A fight broke out and Darry set the cake down on the table, standing up and licking the icing off his finger. Darry was the unofficial leader of their group…someone that you did not want to bother with. And mornings weren't the best times for him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Darry reached forward and easily grabbed the remote out of Steve's clutch. "Now Steve, you know that Two-Bit here likes Mickey, so just let him watch it." Soon enough, the joyful sounds of Mickey Mouse could be heard from the living room, and Ponyboy decided it best to eat breakfast in the kitchen, seeing as the couches were probably all full.

"You eating in there Ponyboy?" Soda's voice called from the living room. He sighed, digging his fork deeply into the moist chocolate cake.

"Yeah." He called back and he hoped that no one would join him. "But I'm fine." Darry had decided to settle down in there. Ponyboy could hear him flipping through the newspaper, probably scanning the football scores.

"You sure?" Sodapop called as the backdoor opened quietly and Pony nodded.

"Yeah, positive." He finished half of his cake as he strained his neck to see who had entered. Seconds later, Cassie's head popped out from the small separator in front of the door. "Hey Cass…" She held up a hand and shook her head, jabbing her thumb towards the door.

"Wanna go for a walk Pony?" she whispered and he downed the rest of his cake and glass of chocolate milk before standing up and setting his dishes by the sink.

"Darry? I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back for lunch alright?" Ponyboy said, nodding to Cassie, who smiled and walked back behind the separator.

"Alright. You going with anyone?" Darry called and Ponyboy shrugged, coming into the living room view. He had been right…there wasn't any room for him anywhere.

"I dunno. I might me up with someone, but I just want to roam for a while, get some stuff off my mind." He said, turning around. "I'll be back before lunch or come looking for me."

After he'd gone into the back yard, he found Cassie waiting for him, something clutched in her hands.

"Hey Ladybug." Ponyboy said, smiling and walking up to her. A pretty Greaser girl was very rare, and even though she was now technically a Soc, Cassie was a Greaser at heart and was one of the prettiest girls Pony had ever seen. "Why'd you want just me?"

"Well, seeing as we're the only two that are the same age, I thought catching up with my best bud wouldn't hurt any, would it?" she asked, smiling. "I may be a Soc by relation, but I'm a Greaser at heart, and I don't care who cares." He laughed, walking quickly over to the fence.

"Come on, we better go. If they hear me talking, they'll think I've gone mad." Ponyboy said, opening the gate for her. She thanked him quietly, and he pulled out a cigarette as they began to walk. "My smoking still bother you?" He'd seen the slightly irritated looked she'd worn when he'd lit the cigarette. It was a habit by now…he'd been smoking since he was young.

"Aww, Pony you know I don't like you smoking those cancer sticks. But that doesn't mean that I don't like you." Cassie said, poking his shoulder teasingly. He nodded, puffing the smoke out of his mouth. He'd consider quitting if things ever became serious between the two of them, which was unlikely.

"Okay, enough stalling," he said, after they'd walked and talked for a bit. "Tell me why you invited me and not Soda or someone." Cassie sighed, taking what she'd been clutching in her hands out of her pocket. She'd put it there after she'd almost tugged it to shreds, and Ponyboy had seen that it was a piece of the newspaper.

"You wanna stop at the General Store?" Cassie asked, crossing her arms and staring ahead of her. Ponyboy threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, running shortly to catch up to her.

"Alright." Ponyboy accepted the sweet sound of silence and knew there was something Cassie was biting her tongue about. And he was going to find out what it was. "What do you want? I'm buying."

"No, Pony, I'm buying…" Cassie started but he cut her off.

"No you ain't Cassie. I'm buying something for you." Ponyboy said, opening the door. Cassie would choose something incredibly inexpensive just for his sake. She hated people buying things for her.

"You won't let me win this fight will you Pony?" she asked him when he held the door open for her. He barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"Not a chance Ladybug." He said, looking around. "So, what did you want?"

"Thanks again Pony. This is really nice." Cassie and Ponyboy were walking out of the General Store, holding two ice cream cones, Cassie's being strawberry and Ponyboy's being chocolate. "But I'm buying next time." Her soft Southern accent was filled with humor and he laughed, holding out his free hand.

"Deal." She shook his hand, nodding and licking her ice cream as she did.

"Alright." She said, her voice taking a high dip of amusement. They licked their ice cream in silence as they continued wandering around, waving to friends of theirs and occasionally talking about something.

"So," Ponyboy began, once they'd finished their ice cream. He'd checked his watch and decided it was best to start to head home. Lunchtime would be coming soon at the Curtis house. "What are you trying to hide from me?" Cassie wrung her hands together and laughed nervously as they turned the corner of the street.

"What do you mean Pony?" she asked, her voice a bit too shaky to try and hide it. He sent her an obvious glance and sighed again.

"Cassie…"

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you better not go gabbing to Soda or Darry. I don't need any trouble." She said, shifting uncomfortably again.

"I swear I won't." Ponyboy said, holding up his right hand. "If I do, you can knock me clean off my feet." Cassie laughed at his promise and she nodded.

"Fine." She stopped, making him stop in mid step again. "Well, when I went to visit Johnny, I went to go see Dallas as well."

"Yeah? What about Dally?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Dally had always mentioned what a 'pretty little thing' Cassie was. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad.

"Well, he…he tried to make a move on me." Cassie said and Ponyboy understood right then why Cassie didn't want him telling Sodapop or Darry. They'd get protective, and it would no longer matter if Dally was dead or not. He also felt a twinge of jealousy when she said it, something he knew was coming.

"Why, that blasted little son of a…" Ponyboy muttered, cursing. "How bad was it?"

"It wasn't that bad…he just…kissed me that's all." She started walking quickly again, rubbing her arms. Ponyboy took a minute to realize what she'd just said before running to catch up to her.

"He kissed you?" He repeated and Cassie nodded.

"See, now you know why I don't want you telling Soda or Darry, and it wouldn't matter a damn thing to them that Dallas is dead." Cassie said forcefully soft, not looking him in the eye.

"Well, Dallas was always trying to pull things on any girl, Cassie." Ponyboy said, nudging her arm. She had seemed to fume over this and it was up to him to calm her down. "And he was always talking about what a pretty thing you are." She blushed at this and he wasn't sure if it was because he had in a way called her pretty.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Pony." She said, stopping when he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks."

"Ah, I just don't want you thinking that Dallas was all that bad. He was a good guy." Ponyboy said and she pulled away from the hug, beaming tiredly.

"I know. It's not like I didn't know Dally or anything. I mean, I knew he was like that." Cassie said and Pony nodded, still blushing from the hug. She was shorter than him, so she hadn't noticed that he was turning red from actually being bold enough to hug her. He'd never tell anyone, but he did have a thing for Cassie. A slight thing.

"Yeah." Ponyboy said, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. Suddenly, as they passed the park to his house, a series of whoops could be heard and Cassie and Ponyboy turned around.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Miss Cassie Evans." Two-Bit's voice came out suddenly and he jumped out from behind the large oak tree in the park. Cassie smirked playfully and sighed.

"Cassie!" Soda ran out from behind the tree as well and jumped on her in a hug. "Well you're a sight for sore eyes!" Cassie laughed, hugging Sodapop in return.

"Hey Soda." She said simply and soon enough, the rest of the gang had joined them. Steve had simply hugged her, but Two-Bit had attacked her, practically strangled her. Cassie tried hitting him, trying to make him let go, but he just laughed and continued hurting her. "Two-Bit Matthews, if you don't let go of me _right now_, I swear you'll be a dead man walking."

"Fine, fine." Two-Bit said, letting her go. She replied by punching him in the arm, hard, making him wince. "Ouch! What's wrong with being glad to have you back?"

"Nothing, but when you're trying to _strangle _me…" Cassie said, smirking. Last but not least to greet Cassie was Darry, who pulled her into a hug like an older brother would and lifted her off her feet.

"Hey Ladybug." He said, not letting her go. Ponyboy felt another twang of jealousy…for the second time. "How's life as a Soc?"

"Horrible." She replied ruefully scowling and they all laughed. "Honestly, guys, it really isn't any fun."

"We believe you Cassie." Two-Bit said, winking at her. She scowled at him, breaking free from Darry and starting to walk quickly down the street. They all laughed before running after her, Ponyboy following with a cold look on his face.

"Come on Cassie, we really do believe you." Steve said, trying to put his arm around her, but she swatted it away, breaking quickly into a run. "Hey!" Soda, Steve and Two-Bit tried chasing her, while Darry laughed, running after her and Ponyboy jogged slowly after them.

"You guys leave her alone!" he tried yelling at them, but it was a bit too late. Soda had run up behind Cassie and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Ponyboy couldn't help but smile at what she did next.

"Sodapop Curtis, put me down this instant!" she yelled, but they could all not mistake the definite laugh in her voice. "Well, at least I don't have to walk now." Ponyboy had caught up with all of them and heard the murmured words come from her mouth.

"Ah, but you can run!" Soda yelled joyfully, beginning to run. Cassie's scream could be heard all around the block and Darry slowed down to Pony's pace.

"Soda! Put her down!" He laughed, but Sodapop had already carried her inside the house. "Poor Cassie. What a welcome she's got."


	2. Rude Awakening

I found myself staring at her, and I wondered vaguely how long I'd admired her dazzling green eyes…they looked like the fresh green grass after a storm…

"Pony, stop staring at Cassie. You're acting like you've never seen her before." Sodapop said, walking up behind Ponyboy and smacking his head. They were all sitting in the TV room, Ponyboy being in the armchair by the kitchen. Sodapop had been getting a glass of chocolate milk from the kitchen, and was apparently watching where Pony's gaze was heading.

"I am not staring!" Ponyboy said, glaring at Soda and leaning back in his seat. He had indeed been staring at Cassie, watching her battle with Two-Bit over what TV show. She'd been invited to stay as long as she wanted…Two-Bit, who seemed to be over at the Curtis's house constantly, offered to drive her home whenever she wanted.

"Sure you weren't." Soda said, narrowing his eyes in an amused way. Ponyboy just glared at him again, returning his gaze to the TV. The choices between shows were a film about something or another (Ponyboy guessed it was a Mickey movie, seeing as Two-Bit was the one wanting to watch it) and, well, something other than the movie.

"Two-Bit I don't want to watch another Mickey movie! Besides you've seen this one already." Cassie said. She was sitting smack dab next to Two-Bit and was attempting to wrestle the remote out of his hand. Soda planted himself next to her and set his cup down.

"But it's my favorite!" Two-Bit whined and Sodapop grabbed her in a headlock.

"Soda!" she yelled, trying to swat him off, but he just laughed and kept her in his lock. Cassie was strong, but Soda was stonger. "Soda, get off, it's not funny!" He laughed again and kissed her head (in a brotherly manner) reaching forward and taking a swig of his chocolate milk.

"I will only let you go…if you let Two-Bit here watch Mickey." Soda said, winking mischievously at Steve, who laughed wholeheartedly, then got pushed off the couch by Darry. He knew Sodapop was only joking with Cassie, and he wasn't going to stop it anytime soon.

"But he's seen this one a million times!" Cassie yelled, trying to pry his arms off of her neck. Soda just smiled again, sighing.

"I guess you don't want out then…"

"Fine!" she yelled, and when she was free, she slugged Soda hard in the arm.

"Oww! Cassie!" he moaned and she smirked as she stretched out across he and Two-Bit, who was contently watching the Mickey movie.

"You deserved it." She said in a matter-of-factly tone, while setting her legs across his lap. Ponyboy just laughed, seeing how comfortable she looked, spread out across the couch…and his brother and Two-Bit.

"What do you think I am? A piece of furniture?" Two-Bit asked as she moved around on his lap. She smirked, poking his stomach.

"Hey, I'm letting you watch Mickey, aren't I?" Cassie said, her voice full of amusement. Two-Bit sighed, relaxing in the chair.

"Fair enough." He said and she giggled, nodding.

"What about me? What have I done to deserve this?" Soda whined from the other end of the couch. Ponyboy laughed. Cassie looked even more comfortable than she had before and Two-Bit didn't really seem to care. His attention had already zipped back to Mickey.

"Alright everyone, who wants to play some cards?" Darry yelled over the animated sounds of Mickey Mouse. Two-Bit waved it off, Steve jumped up, and Soda did as well, sending Cassie to the floor, her head still on Two-Bit's lap.

"Soda!" she laughed, watching him run gleefully over to the table. He turned around and winked at her before going and sitting back down. She laughed again, turning her head and catching Ponyboy's gaze. He'd been staring at her again, but looking outside for a brief moment, he got up, realizing what time it was.

"Darry, I'm going to the park okay?" Ponyboy called and Darry waved his hand at him. Cassie watched him walk out the door and sighed, looking outside. The orange sky made the small room glow…

"Hey you." Ponyboy looked up abruptly from one of the swings. He'd been lighting a cigarette, preparing to watch the sunset when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Cassie." He said surprised, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stamping it out. The sudden urge he'd gotten to do that had overcome his will against it…he did it for her, even though he knew she didn't mind him smoking. She took a seat on the swing beside him and started rocking back and forward slowly.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." She said, staring at the ashy, shriveled up cigarette. He shrugged, swinging a bit more fast paced than Cassie was swinging.

"It doesn't matter…I was thinking of quitting any ways." Ponyboy sighed and Cassie laughed, instantly covering her mouth. "What?" She continued giggling and he pushed her gently, making her giggle harder. "Don't think I can do it?"

"No, of course not." She laughed and he nodded sarcastically. "Never doubted you for a second…"

"Yeah sure." Ponyboy said, pushing her again. She laughed again, and swung around, her laughter eventually dying down. Ponyboy sighed, turning to look at Cassie. The faint wind was blowing her chestnut hair around her face, her green eyes sparkling as she stared off into the setting sun.

"Soda said you were there when Johnny died." Cassie said and her eyes weren't sparkling…but glistening with tears. "You and Dally." Ponyboy nodded, slouching slightly. It was hard for her, for he, Cassie and Johnny had been rather close. "He was so badly burnt."

"I know." He wanted to reach over and hug her, but he felt like it wasn't right. Like she wouldn't accept it. "I had no idea, until I saw him…how bad it was." She nodded and he watched her hand fly up to wipe away the tears.

"I came to see you." Cassie said quietly and Ponyboy straightened up. "Darry said that you were asleep, and that if I did go in, you probably wouldn't recognize me." He remained silent. Darry hadn't mentioned anything…and neither had Soda. It puzzled him and he began to stroke his chin, lost in thought. "Pony?"

"Hmm?" His answer was a mere murmur and she sighed, starting to swing again.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and he turned his eyes to her. She was shakily breathing in and out and her arms were crossed around her waist.

"Cassie…" he began, but Cassie cut him off quickly.

"Don't you go telling me that I shouldn't be sorry. I should've been stubborn and told Darry I meant to see you. I shouldn't have just said okay and left. I should've…"

"Cassie!" He said and she turned to him from staring at the ground. "It's alright. I understand." She sent him a relieved, but unsure look.

"Are you sure?" she asked intently and he nodded, raising his eyebrows considerably high.

"Yes." He sighed. She looked down, smiling. "You wanna go back now? It's getting kind of cold out."

"Sure Pony." Cassie said, standing up and stretching. "Man, I'm beat." She took a trembling step and Pony jumped up quickly to steady her by setting a firm hand on her shoulder. She grinned up at him, trying to blink back the inevitable tiredness in her eyes.

"You want a piggy back ride?" Ponyboy asked and she smiled even brighter then she had been. He knew that if he didn't ask, she would, and once she asked, there would be no peace from her until she got it.

"Sure!" she said, walking around and jumping on his back. He laughed shortly and she drew her arms around his neck. This action made shivers drive up his spine, and he shook them off. Feelings sometimes went unexplained or only faintly recognized. He wasn't sure which area he was in at the moment. "Thanks Ponyboy."

"No problem, Ladybug." He said, starting to walk towards the house. With any luck, she wouldn't fall asleep on his back, because then, it would be a hard story to explain to the guys. Soon, they were standing on the porch, and Ponyboy had taken time to note how considerably much lighter Cassie felt. "You loose some weight Ladybug?" He knew she was sniggering, for he could hear it in the soft breath of laughter she sounded.

"Yeah, just a bit." She said and he nodded. "Been doing a lot of…" she paused to yawn and rested her head on the crook on his neck. "Walking lately." She finished and he prayed she wasn't asleep.

"Hey, hey, wait until we get back to the house to fall asleep alright?" Ponyboy said and she laughed.

"How much further?"

"She sure has changed, hasn't she? Cassie, I mean." Two-Bit said, casting a glance over at Cassie. He, Ponyboy, Soda, Steve and Darry were sitting around the table playing cards while Cassie slept soundly on the couch. She had barely made it to the door without dozing off.

"Not really." Sodapop said, throwing down all of his cards only to be beat by Steve. "Hey! Not fair!" Steve laughed, collecting the three bottles of Pepsi they'd been playing for.

"Yes it is, Sodapop Curtis and you know so!" Steve said triumphantly and Soda huffed out a whine. He hated loosing, especially to his best friend.

"Alright everyone, it's getting close to midnight." Darry said, standing up and gathering the cards neatly. "Two-Bit, you taking Cassie home?" Two-Bit nodded, grinning at everyone else.

"Who wants to help me wake her up?" he asked slyly and Darry shook his head at Steve and Soda jumped up.

"We do!" They yelled, running over to Two-Bit, who was standing up. Sodapop grinned mischievously at the quiet and sleeping Cassie. Ponyboy wished that they wouldn't…but he couldn't help but smile as they decided what they were going to do.

Ten minutes later, a screech was heard through the Curtis's living room as Soda, Steve and Two-Bit poured three glasses of cold water on Cassie.

"Sodapop Curtis, Steven Randle and Keith Matthews! You better have a good explanation for getting me _and_ the couch wet!" Cassie fumed, wiping sopping wet hair from her face. Her eyes turned sharply to Darry and Ponyboy who sat quietly laughing. "You two have anything to do with this?"

"Nope, not a thing." Darry said, laughing for a bit before talking again. "We tried to stop them. Honest we did." Cassie narrowed her eyes at them and glanced out the front door that was swinging around seeing as Soda, Steve and Two-Bit had all run out, seeing Cassie's present state of anger.

"I'll get those three…if it's the last thing I do." She looked at the other two, a questioning look on her face. "What happened to gently poking me awake?"

"It went out the door…along with those three."


	3. Two Sides

She was laughing, and therefore, the kitchen was filled with a warm golden sunshine… even with the gray skies outside…

"Rise and shine!" Ponyboy turned into his pillow as he heard Darry's yell throughout his room. Sodapop was up already, seeing as the space beside him wasn't filled up and he was sprawled out all over the place. He didn't want to get up just yet…sleep had come uneasily last night, and he could barely open his eyes.

"Ponyboy, unless you want me to come pour water over your head like I did to Cassie last night…**ouch**…then you better get up right this second!" Two-Bit's voice yelled from the kitchen, and Ponyboy wondered vaguely what he was doing here this early on a school day.

"Nah, just leave it to me and Sodapop here. He'll be out of bed in a second." A voice that sounded very much like Steve said and Ponyboy's eyes grew wide before he jumped up out of bed.

"Alright! I'm up! Just stop plotting who's going to kill me!" He yelled as he pulled on a freshly laundered pair of jeans. A cheer could be heard throughout the kitchen after he said this and he laughed.

"Well, hurry up then, your breakfast is getting cold!" Darry yelled and Ponyboy pulled on a white T-shirt and a red plaid shirt over it.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Ponyboy yelled back as he ran into the bathroom and pulled out the hair grease stored in the cabinet.

"You know, you don't need to put all that on Pony." He jumped at the smooth voice coming from the door. Cassie was standing in the doorway, cutting up a slice of chocolate cake with her fork. He grinned after she took her first bite and returned his attention to the mirror.

"Who made that? Soda or Darry?" he asked and she laughed.

"I think it was Soda," She winced after putting the fork down carefully onto the plate. "The sugar rate in it is way too high." He laughed again at her statement and tugged on the comb, which had gotten stuck in a knot.

"Damn knots." He muttered as the tightness of the knot began to frustrate him. "They never…seem to come out…"

"Here," Cassie put down her cake on the sink before walking behind him and taking the comb. "Let me do it." She tugged on it gently for a while before brushing it briskly.

"Ouch." He whined and she clucked her tongue at him through a giggle.

"Stop whining." Cassie joked and he sucked in a deep breath as she tugged on it with force.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Ponyboy asked, trying to take his mind off the pain. She had called Darry, telling him something and he 'd replied with'She can't make it. She has something to do.' which none of them fell for. The gang had been trying to pry the real answer out of him all day yesterday, but he'd bit his tongue and threatened to slug the next one of them that asked when they got to about ten times each. This had of course shut them up.

"I was…" She paused, and he looked at her face in the mirror squirm uncomfortably as she fumbled with the comb now stuck in his hair. "I was…my parents…"

"What about them?" he asked bitterly, knowing her parents didn't give a hang about her. They used her for one thing and one thing only…presentation of the 'perfect' Soc family. But everyone who knew Cassie well enough knew she only stayed there when her parents needed her. "What did they need you for now?"

"Ponyboy…" She said quietly after she'd finished tugging out his knot and handed him the comb.

"What did they need you for?" He repeated and she sighed.

"It was a picnic…just a stupid picnic that they wanted me do go to…just for the presentation and all." Cassie said, putting her hands on her hips and looking down at the floor. "We've always been…well, middle class I guess, so this whole upper class thing is going good for them."

"They shouldn't use you." Ponyboy said angrily after a silence, and sighed. "It ain't right." She sighed, looking at him desperately.

"Pony…"

"And you've always been a Greaser at heart. Always have been, Cass." He said turning around to face her and staring at her with a hard stare. "I don't think you could ever be a Soc."

"I know I couldn't…" Cassie admitted after a silence and Ponyboy winced. The kitchen had gone silent, and he knew that meant the rest of the gang was listening in on their conversation. "But I don't know where I stand, Pony. It feels like I'm not a Soc, but I'm not a Greaser either. I guess I'm just middle class." He was about to protest, but she stopped him. "Oh shut it. You know I don't look anything like all the other greaser girls, and you can't change that."

"We know you don't look like any of the other girls Cassie. Which is why we like you so much." Sodapop had appeared and the doorway and was strangling Cassie in a hug. She grinned at him and he grinned back crazily, making her laugh.

"I suppose." She said and Darry appeared in the doorway as well.

"Ponyboy, Cassie, you two are going to be late for school." Darry stated plainly and Cassie stuck her tongue out at him.

"We know." Cassie said, still in Soda's arms and Pony watched as his brother stared at her admiringly as she smiled cheekily at Darry. But there was a glint in his eye that was different, something that had only been there before Sandy had gone…

…

"Ponyboy!" Ponyboy turned around, expecting to see Cassie or another one of the Greaser kids he was a friend with at his High School. But instead, he saw someone entirely different.

"Hey Cherry." Cherry Valance, a cheerleader that he'd made friends with only a few weeks ago was walking quickly towards him, a large smile on her face. She was also a Soc, and the girlfriend of Bob…the Soc that Johnny had killed that fateful night.

"Hey!" She was out of breath as she came up to him and he suspected she'd been running through the halls to catch up with him. "How's it going?"

Ponyboy shrugged, looking at her. With long red hair, green eyes and a quick smile, Cherry was a very pretty girl. "Alright."

"Good." Cherry smiled, nodding ahead. "Let's keep on walking."

"Alright." Ponyboy and Cherry made their way through the crowd of students, eventually stopping outside the cafeteria.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" She asked him and he dug his hands in his pockets, sending a wary eye towards the cafeteria full of Socs.

"I don't eat in there." He said quietly and she looked down, biting her lip. "I eat – we eat outside." Her face lit up again and she smiled, nodding.

"I can come eat out there with you." She offered. "That is, if you wouldn't mind."

"Course not." He grinned. "I don't mind at all." Cherry nodded, wringing her hands together.

"I'll meet you out there, alright? I just got to get my lunch." She said and he nodded, starting to walk away. He was only a few steps away from the door when he felt someone jump onto his back.

"Hello!" A cheery voice yelled from behind him and he laughed, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey Cassie. How was Biology?"


	4. Story Sides

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've just been extremely busy and stuff…

Chapter 4: 

Her skirt was slightly rumpled, a sign she'd been twisting it in her fingers again… 

"Horrible." Cassie frowned, answering Ponyboy's question. "Professor Alberta honestly hates me."

"I don't think he hates you, Cass." Ponyboy said, looking behind his shoulder to see her face. Her eyebrows were raised and she was shaking her head in disagreement.

"He yelled at me for tapping my pencil on my notebook." She said simply, shaking her head and tightening her grasp around his shoulders. "He hates me." Ponyboy pushed open the steel doors of their school, using his foot to push the rest of it open. The warm summer air blew in his face, hinted with the soft dew of fresh rain. "You think the grass'll be wet?"

He shrugged, feeling Cassie's arms squirm as his shoulders moved. "I dunno. Probably." She giggled after he finished talking and he frowned in confusion. Had he said something?

"What?" He asked, trying to turn around fully to see her. This fact only made her giggle more. "Cassie, what's so darn funny?"

"I can walk now." She laughed and he dropped her immediately, his face etched in confusion. She twirled around, walking beside him, her light, patterned skirt flowing gently in the breeze. The sweet smile on her face was exaggerated in the sun and for what seemed like the millionth time, he felt his heart stop at her sight. "Is here good, Pony?"

Her question made him snap out of his daze and look at the spot. The green grass wasn't littered with cigarette buds, something he knew Cassie had chosen on purpose. "Sure."

"Alright'." She said, flattening her skirt and sitting on the grass. Her sneakers swung back and forth as she watched him sit down cautiously beside her, feeling the grass.

"It ain't wet." Ponyboy decided, flinging himself backward and squinting from the sunlight pouring into his eyes immediately. A shadow appeared above his head and something soft tickled his face.

"I told you." Cassie giggled, swinging her long hair again and hitting his face again. _Cassie, you don't know how hard it is to not pull you into my arms right now. _

"No you didn't." She wrinkled her nose at him, grinning cheekily. She was teasing him…

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Pony, come on. Yes I did, and you know it." He sat up and tackled her to the ground, tickling her again.

"No…you…didn't!" He laughed, hugging her while tickling her again. She laughed, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Yes, I did." She laughed, looking up at him. "Okay…maybe I didn't…but who's counting?"

Ponyboy, still laughing silently, was about to say something when a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Pony?"


	5. Some Reasons

Chapter 5: Some Reasons 

_The bruise was purple and I knew then what she'd been hiding from all of us…all of us except Darry…_

Cherry stood watching him and Cassie with an uncomfortable look on her face, her tray of food floating nimbly in her hands. Ponyboy laughed nervously and swung Cassie onto the ground beside him, smiling up at the red head.

"Cherry! I'm sure you've met-"

"Cassie." Cherry smiled, taking a seat on the grass beside her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" He was surprised at how the two girls immediately got to talking, as if they'd been long lost best friends or something. So he sat there, chewing on a carrot while they talked, until finally he heard his name. "Ponyboy?"

"Huh?" He looked up at Cassie and Cherry, his green gray eyes staring lazily at them. They both giggled and Cassie nudged him before taking a sip of her juice.

"I forgot to tell you…Cherry's my neighbor." Pony blinked, before nodding and sighing.

"Cool stuff." Was all he could say to that and the redhead smiled kindly at him, half a sandwich in her hands.

"So how've you been Pony?" Cherry asked quietly and Cassie's green eyes zoomed over to him as he sighed again, shrugging.

"I dunno. Alright, I suppose." He replied, looking at her. "What about you? How've you been?" She smiled again, smoothing out the wrinkle in her skirt. A flaw in what seemed like perfection.

"I've been alright…Bob's funeral was the other day." Her voice grew quiet and Cassie seemed to grow tense between the two of them. A silence teared through their friendly conversation and she squirmed awkwardly.

"Um…I better be on my way…Math is next and I wouldn't mind a front seat." Cassie stood up after her statement and Cherry and Pony watched her with understanding eyes. "See you two later."

"Bye." They chorused and he watched her become mingled in with the small crowds of people outside the door. Tenseness still hung in the air around them and Cherry wrung her hands together, green eyes staring holes into his head.

"There were a lot of people there." He sat up, shrugging. Bob, her boyfriend, had been a Soc…a football star…a Lord of their school.

"Bob was a popular guy. Wouldn't expect anything other than a whole bunch of people there." Cherry laughed, tears coming to her eyes as she looked up at the sky, the gentle summer breeze making its presence known again.

"Yeah, I guess…" She trailed off and snapped her head back to him, her red hair shining in the sun. "But that's not what I was talking about. I meant the double funeral for Dallas and Johnny."

The words seemed to stick in her mouth and she said them with regret, making Pony's eyes snap to her. _She_ had been at their funeral? Cherry Valance, a popular cheerleader, had been at the funeral of the boy who had killed her boyfriend? His mind traced back to what she'd told him that night at the theater…_Things are rough all over…_

"You went?" It was all her could muster up to say and she smiled, nodding.

"I went…I was surprised I did, but I did go." The rustle of leaves filled the comfortable moment of silence. "It was a really nice funeral."

"Yeah, it was." Pony agreed, thinking back to the few days that Darry had planned it all out. "Darry, my brother, planned it. Thought it would be best to use up the money that Johnny's parents gave us…they said it was for all our troubles." He laughed, picking up a near by rock and throwing it as far as he could. It hit one of the rusty tables that had been abandoned. "Probably the nicest thing they ever did for anybody."

"That's horrible." Cherry whispered and he shrugged, thinking back to the sleepless nights Johnny had spent at their house, bruised and bleeding from his dad's beating. "I had no idea he had to live like that."

"Most people didn't have any idea." Ponyboy spat, an anger growing inside of him as he stared down at the green grass, brushing his fingers against it slowly. "But heck…it ain't somethin' we all talk so easily about, now is it?"

"You're right." The lunch bell that signaled the end of the period and Cherry stood up, smiling down at him. "Thanks for lunch, Ponyboy. I'll be seein' you around."

……

The sun began to set and Ponyboy walked home, waving Curly goodbye as he crossed the park. After school, Cassie had been no where in sight, so he and Curly Matthews went out with Two-Bit to the Dingo for a hamburger and fries, then caught a show afterwards. So now, shortly after eight, he was making his way home just on time to fix his curfew for the week.

"Darry, I'm home!" He yelled when he opened the door, shutting it behind him. Silence met him and he frowned. Soda was probably out strolling the streets with Steve, leaving hardly anyone other than Darry to be home. "Darry?"

He couldn't be home, he wasn't working today. And when he wasn't working, he was home.

"Darry!" A sob broke through the silence, and Ponyboy's footsteps quickened. Someone was crying… "Darry?" He stopped himself, shaking his head. Why would Darry be crying? Unless he'd finally broken down and cried, which was highly unlikely, that meant someone else had to be in here.

"I ca-can't go ba-back there…" He heard the sob of a woman outside of the bedroom door and he opened it, his breath catching in his chest. Cassie was being cradled by Darry in an embrace, her arm bruised and bleeding as he rubbed her back. Darry's ice blue eyes flew up and stared hard at Ponyboy, almost as if he gestured for him to disappear again.

"Pony-"

"Cassie…what's wrong?" He asked, his voice trembling as he stepped forward, staring hard at them. Cassie looked up at him and he saw a fine scratch across her cheek, droplets of blood staining her skin. "That ain't right."

Tears ran down her cheeks and she ran into his arms, burying her face in his chest as she continued crying. And it was then Ponyboy knew why Darry despised her parents so much. Knew why Darry was always being a brother for Cassie. Knew why his hatred of her father had just rose to an extreme.


	6. Less Flawed

Chapter 6: Less Flawed And in my thoughts, I told her I loved her… 

"He's dead." Darry's face hardened as his youngest brother cursed, running his hands through his hair as he sat. Cassie lay asleep behind Pony and he stood before them, his arms crossed and his emotions shut off. After all these years, he'd learned how to pretend he didn't feel anything…even when he did. "Why hasn't anyone done anything 'bout this?"

"Who's gonna listen to us, Pony? We're Greasers, and she's a Soc to all them." And although he tried to bite his tongue and stop what he was going to say, it still came out, his tone incredibly bitter. "We ain't anything to them."

"But-"

A moan interrupted him and Ponyboy turned around to face a waking Cassie, her green eyes sparkling as she smiled at him.

"Pony…" She sighed and he rolled over to give her a hug, still leaving her lying down on the bed. Darry watched them with interest, seeing how his brother treated the girl with gentleness…as if he was afraid to break her.

"Cassie…I'm so sorry." Her green eyes were shining as she hugged him back, sniffing into his shoulder as he gently held her, ruffling her brown hair.

"It ain't your fault, Pony."

"But…I feel like it is." Darry felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He _should've_ done something…anything to help Cassie. But had hadn't…he'd just thought her dad would've come off of his drink and not beaten her. But he hadn't…

He felt tears sting his eyes and the man quickly stood up, shaking his head. The last time he'd cried had been only weeks ago…when he'd picked up Pony from the hospital. His icy blue eyes flickered down to Cassie, who was still lying limply on the bed in his brother's arms. She looked worse than Ponyboy had, her scratch redder than ever against her porcelain skin.

"You can stay here as long as you need to Cass." He choked, stopping at the doorway as he made his way out. "As long as you want…and I don't give a hang about what those parents of yours say…I'll have Two-Bit sneak in and grab your clothes and stuff." Her smile was still genuine and he felt even guiltier as she studied him, nodding slowly.

"Thank you Darry. For everything."

He turned and walked out the door, finally letting a tear loose. He'd done nothing…

……

"Thanks for helping me with supper, Pony."

She was wearing Sodapop's worn leather jacket around her shoulders, her long skirt brushing the ground as she walked barefoot across the grass. Cassie had a way of persuading people to do things…so when she'd asked him to go on a walk to the park with her, he only had to look up at her eyes and feel the familiar fuzzy feeling he always got. They'd been out the door in the next five minutes, her fingers gently holding his wrist as she pulled him down the street and to the park.

"No problem Cass. You know we all love your bakin'." She let out a giggle and he caught her wince as the scratch on her face caused her pain. "Cass…"

"I'm fine Pony. It just…stings a bit, that's all." His hand traveled up to her shoulder and she turned around, smiling at him. They'd stopped at the curb of the park. A place Ponyboy hadn't been at since… "I miss Johnny too."

He looked up at her and after reading her face, realized he was crying. Her cold hand was wiping away the tears on his cheeks, and Ponyboy felt himself blush as his stomach twisted and turned with intensity like it never had had before.

"And Dally? What about him?" He was surprised as his voice asked a question that hadn't even rolled around in his mind. Cassie seemed surprised as well…but she let out a sigh and nodded as she turned and stepped onto the cool green grass.

"I miss him too." She said quietly, holding her hand out behind her as she walked away from him. "Comin' Pony?" Her head turned around, her green eyes searching him as he watched her carefully.

"Yeah…I'm comin'."


	7. Early Sunsets

Chapter 7: Early Sunsets

(a/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've been super busy with school lately…:) I hope you like the chapter!)

_The stars shone down on us and it made the moment perfect…_

"Sunsets or stars?"

Ponyboy let out a sigh as she smiled at him, turning her head back to the sky. They'd been lying outside in the park for over an hour, blankets lying over them (a separate one for each of them, and then one that they were lying on) as they watched the stars sparkling in the sky. Most of their conversation had been silence, but a comfortable one that didn't need to be filled by senseless talk. There they lay, just two best friends in the quietness of night…and every now and then, Cassie would ask a choose question and wait for Pony to answer before asking another one. It was a game they'd always played.

"Aww, Cass. That's a toughie…it ain't fair to make me choose between two of the greatest things in the world." He replied as he turned his head to face her. She was looking at him with one of those come-on-you're-not-being-any-fun faces and one long look into those deep green eyes was all it took for him to reply properly. "With or without you?"

"Pony!" She laughed, a fake annoyance in her voice showing she was getting anxious for his reply. "Whichever…just, come on…choose already."

"Fine." He sighed, overlapping his hands, which lay on his stomach. "I choose…sunsets."

"Why?" He'd known that question was coming before he'd answered her first question, and he'd already thought of the perfect answer. _Time to take a stab at romance…_

"Cause I can see you better in the dusk." Ponyboy smiled, knowing that he didn't need the sunlight to know that she was blushing that wonderful cherry colour she always turned when someone said something flattering or embarrassing about her. "Cass, -"

"Late sunrises, or early sunsets?" Cassie interrupted, her breath coming in short as a whistling wind flew through the empty park. He didn't have to worry about Socs coming to hurt them…he didn't have to worry about that at all. Things had definitely changed since Johnny had killed Bob.

"Why are you avoidin' that-"

"Just answer the question Pony." The desperation in her voice startled him and he sat up, staring down at her through the dim light. She was covered up to her shoulders in a blanket that she was clutching tighter to her body in attempt to stay warm, her long brown hair falling around her face and curling up onto her shoulders. Sighing in frustration, Pony spat out the obvious answer.

"Early sunsets…because if you watch a late sunrise, then you miss the real beauty inside of it." His answer had been so in depth and so not himself that Pony half wondered where he'd gotten it. Then he realized it…he'd been looking at Cassie. He'd been watching the way her hair fell over and onto her shoulders like a silk curtain, her creamy ivory skin standing out in the dark light, her darkened eyes glittering with the lights of the night. She'd been the real beauty…and he'd almost missed it.

"I never…I never thought of it that way before, Pony. I really never did." She was talking lightly, a sign that she was nervous. He had the control of how their night would end…and how they would both feel. And he hated that feeling.

"Do you believe in second chances, Cass?" He barely recognized his own voice as he lay back down on his side, leaning on his elbows as he inched closer to her. She had propped herself up on her elbows when he'd sat up…probably because she didn't want to feel that much lower.

"Of course…that way, you'll always have back up somethin' goes wrong." Ponyboy took in a deep breath before speaking next, knowing perfectly well what he was going to do. She'd given him the perfect opening.

"Good…cause if this turns out bad, please…give me a second chance."

And before she could open her mouth to reply, he'd sealed her lips with a kiss, letting his hand snake up to her neck. She hadn't pulled back and slapped him yet…that was an incredibly good sign. After about a minute, he'd pulled back from her slowly, his eyes finding hers in the dim light. _Damn…it's cold. _He'd been blushing so hard from the kiss that he'd barely noticed the fall winds, but after sitting there apart from her for over a minute, he'd been hit with a cool air force. _Damn…I should've brought a jacket._

"Oh Cassie, please give me a second chance." Pony pleaded after she didn't reply, and her small giggle confused him even more. Had it been so unpleasant that she was laughing about it?

"Oh Pony," She sighed, sitting up and inching closer to him. "You don't need any sort of second chance."

……

"Pony! Cassie!" Soda yelled as he walked towards the park. Darry had hollered at him halfway through his card game with Steve to go get Pony and Cassie from the park almost an hour after they'd left. He hadn't objected seeing as he was losing against Steve and could use it as an excuse to have another card game later. If there was anything Sodapop Curtis couldn't stand about his best friend was losing to him in any type of game or sport. Steve held things over your head for ages…

"If y'all don't come back to the house soon, Darry'll have you doin' dishes for the rest of the week." He tried again, stepping onto the street to cross the park. _Not that Cassie don't do them already…_

He felt a smile reach his lips as he thought of Cassie's new placement in their house. For an unannounced reason, Darry had set down a rule that she was staying with them, and even though he'd found it odd that they'd had to steal her stuff from her house during the middle of the night, he couldn't be happier. She was living with them…in their house…meaning he'd get to see her even more than he usually did. Soda shook his head, trying to stop himself from smiling even more so, but it didn't work. He couldn't help it…he'd had a thing for Cassie even when Sandy had been around. And after she'd left, the thing he'd had for his friend had grown even more. Though he doubted that anyone knew anything about it.

"Cassie! Pon-"

He stopped halfway through the park, in mid step and in mid word. It hadn't been anything but what his eyes were now glued on that made him stop. And he swore that in the silence of the wind that was blowing, he heard his heart break just a little bit more.

Cassie and Pony…sitting on their old star gazing blankets…kissing something sweetly, his own leather jacket still hugging her body. Now, Soda couldn't say he wasn't surprised…I mean, they'd all been joking around with them for ages about that. But he'd never thought that…

"Soda? Is that you?" Ponyboy's question shattered his thoughts and he snapped back to the real girl, a glare coming onto his face as his voice became frosted with ice.

"Yeah. It's me." He said stiffly, letting out a sigh as he looked at the ground. Now they were both scrambling to their feet, hoping he hadn't seen them. But he had…and that image would haunt his brain all night. "Darry was hollerin' at me to come get y'all. Now come on, get. He'll be makin' you do dishes all week if you don't get back to the house soon enough."

"Not that Cassie doesn't already do them." Ponyboy laughed nervously and he turned around before they could catch up with him. _Exactly…_

(E/A/N: Oh no, poor Soda! He's got his heart crushed…again…but he might feel a bit better if you **reviewed **and let him know just how sorry you feel for him.)


	8. Truthful Lies

Chapter 8: Truthful Lies

a/n: So I'm horrible for not updating since the Ice Age, but I've been dreadfully busy lately! Please forgive me…take this chapter as a peace token!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, that's all S.E. Hinton. I do, however, own Cassie Evans and her family. So ha!

……

The ice frosted over his dancing eyes and made it all too obvious he'd seen us… 

"He saw us Pony," Cassie had caught up to him by now, and Pony gently grabbed her hand. Of course he knew Soda had seen them kissing. The whole house would know by the time they got back.

"I know," He sighed, blinking out his thoughts. But they stuck to his head like peanut butter, and wouldn't leave. "He would've waited for us if he hadn'. With my luck, the whole damn house'll know by the time we get back."

She let a silence linger between them, gently swinging their hands as they walked back to his house. Soda's retreating back had already gotten past the screen door, and he was just waiting for Two-Bit to jump out and off the staircase, letting out a shout and rejoicing. He could already hear him shouting **_"It's about time already!"_** Ponyboy's eyes turned to Cassie, who was staring at the ground as they walked. What was she thinking about?

"Maybe it's better this way," Her statement made him stop in surprise and she turned to face him, her eyebrows raised. "What? This way we don't have to be the ones tellin' anyone."

"Maybe," He began walking again, his arms still sporting numerous goosebumps. "But if Two-Bit comes jumpin' out of our house, shouting about somethin' to do with us, I swear I'm not goin' back in there."

……

"It's about time you two showed up," Darry's stern voice showed no excited undertone. Something that surprised Ponyboy as he quickly shut the screen door. He was still holding Cassie's hand, and he quickly scanned over the group of guys lounging on the couch and armchair in front of the tv. No one looked up, and Two-Bit didn't come over to punch his arm and grin stupidly at him. In fact, the only person who was looking at the couple was Darry, and he didn't seem to see anything different. "Now y'all know I don't like you in the park after dark."

"We're sorry Darry," Cassie said quickly, sending Ponyboy a confused glance. "It won't happen again…in fact, we'll even do the dishes to make up for it." Darry's grin broke out from his spot on the armchair and he turned back to reading the paper.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Before he could blow their cover, Cassie had pulled him out of the doorway and into the kitchen, where Sodapop was sitting at the table. He was polishing a wrench from his toolbox that was out on the table in front of him. Vaguely in the back of his head, Ponyboy imagined him taking a swing at his head with that in anger. The glare he was sending him now was proof of why.

Ponyboy had always imagined Soda having a thing for Cassie, ever since he'd chased her all the way to the Soc's side of town and to her home. He'd almost gotten jumped, but he had said he would do it again just to see her run that fast. Pony had always distinctly remembered the glint in his eye when he'd came home, sporting a shiner from some Soc kid who had been looking for a fight. Even as he held ice up against his head, he'd been so…happy. Never as happy as when he'd been with Sandy.

"Why didn't you rat us out, Soda?" Cassie asked quietly, merely glancing at him before letting go of Pony's hand to make her way to the dishes. "I thought you would've described everything in detail."

"I'm not that mean," Soda replied moodily, shooting another glare at Pony. Through his entire life, Ponyboy had always admired the middle brother. And now, he found it odd that he was actually envious of something he had. "Besides, why take out all the fun of everyone findin' out themselves?"

The drain made a gurgling sound as Cassie turned the water on, Ponyboy still frozen and standing awkwardly in his spot. Did he dare move? Turning his back to help Cassie with the dishes would possibly result in a bag of ice, some aspirin, and a bloody wrench. So instead, he settled with seating himself directly across from Soda. Now, at least, he would know when to duck.

"Suppose you're right," Cassie sighed, turning around and shrugging off Soda's jacket while watching Pony, who sent her a helpless glance. "Ain't anyone gonna help me with the dishes?"

"I'll help you Cass," They both stood up at the same time, chorusing in that line, and before they both knew it, they'd plunged headlong into a glaring battle.

"I'll do it Pony," Soda hissed, the wrench still in his hands. "I mean, I know how you hate gettin' your hands wet and all wrinkly." Pony's eyes narrowed, and he went to reply when Cassie's hand fell on his shoulders.

"Your help would be great, Soda," She smiled at him, and his smile was triumphant as he walked around the table and towards the sink. Pony's brown eyes flew down to Cassie, who was smiling at him in reassurance. "Let me handle it."

He shrugged before sitting back down in his chair. He would pretend to play it cool with his brother…after all, he did still admire him. But if he did anything to hurt Cass…

"So why exactly are you not tellin' anyone about me and Pony?" Pretending to be interested with Soda's tools, Ponyboy strained his ears past the shouting happening in the living room to listen to Cassie and Soda's conversation. The water was still sloshing around in the sink, and he heard the clink of plates and cutlery as it went into the soapy water. Sodapop laughed lightly and the knives scraped against the bottom of the sink as someone went to grab them.

"Why would I wanna?" He asked. "I mean…y'all can do it yourselves. I don't wanna ruin any fun happenin'." The rag dripped with water and got in the way of his listening. Leaning back in his chair, Ponyboy tried his best to not fall over.

"What do you want Soda? I mean, you'd obviously tell if you didn't care," Cassie said, and Pony dared to look around. She was looking at him with a challenged wit, and all he could see of his brother was the back of his head.

"Nothin'," He said simply, and the shrug came off as a lie to Ponyboy. "I just want to keep my brother's best interest at heart…and yours, a course."

Cassie's green eyes went wide for a second before she nodded, turning back to the sink.

"Gee…thanks Soda." Ponyboy was still watching when Soda turned around to face him, leaning against the counter rim. His face was still godly, but secretive.

"No problem Cass."


End file.
